Thunder Science
Thunder Science is the slash ship between Thor Odinson and Bruce Banner from the Marvel Cinematic Universe fandom. Canon The Avengers Thor fought the Hulk on the helicarrier during Loki's attack. They later fought alongside each other in the Battle of New York. Avengers: Age of Ultron The two fought alongside each other in the fight to retrieve Loki's scepter and the Battle of Sokovia. After the battle, the Hulk stole a Quinjet and flew away from Sokovia, eventually flying through a wormhole and crash-landing on Sakaar, where he became the reigning champion of the Grandmaster's Contest of Champions. Thor: Ragnarok Thor challenged the Grandmaster's champion in order to gain his freedom. He was overjoyed to see that the champion was, in fact, his former teammate, and tried to talk to him. When the Hulk refused to talk, Thor resorted to fighting him, though he tried to get him to transform back into Bruce. He even attempted the lullaby that Natasha Romanoff used to calm the Hulk down, though that was unsuccessfully. After the fight, Thor was placed in the Hulk's room. He tried to convince the Hulk to escape with him, but he insisted on remaining on Sakaar. He and Thor argued with each other, but they quickly apologized to each other and made up. As Thor made his escape, though, the Hulk followed him, pleading with him to stay. After the Hulk transformed back into Bruce, he and Thor talked as they hid from the crowd in the streets. Thor tried to recruit him to fight against Hela, but Bruce refused, stating that if he turned into the Hulk again, he might never turn back. Thor eventually relented that Bruce didn't have to fight. As the two made their way to escape, they were separated in the crowd. A large alien nearly attacked Bruce, but Thor caught up to them, protectively putting himself between Bruce and the alien. Thor and Bruce made their escape from Sakaar along with Valkyrie aboard the Commodore, ''a ship they had stolen from the Grandmaster. On Asgard, as Thor confronted Hela, Bruce transformed back into the Hulk to fight Fenris. The Hulk later joined Thor and the rest of Asgard aboard the ''Statesman, ''heading for Earth. Avengers: Infinity War Thor and the Hulk desperately fought against Thanos when he attacked the ''Statesman, but ultimately lost. Heimdall used the last of his strength to summon the Bifrost and transport the unconscious Hulk to Earth. Thor and Bruce were reunited in Wakanda. When Thor made his entrance with the Bifrost along with Rocket Raccoon and Groot, Bruce opened the helmet of his Hulkbuster armor to laugh and yell to the Outriders that they were screwed now. They both later survived Thanos' snap to kill half the universe. Avengers: Endgame Bruce goes to new Asgard to retrieve Thor. While there Bruce says that when he was in a rough patch, it was Thor who helped him. Later when Bruce is handling a newly made gauntlet, he seems to get hurt, Thor then desperately yelling at him to take it off, highly worried for his safety. Quotes Fanon Shipping between the two started in the comics as well as in the first Avengers film, but was a more rare pair. The ship's popularity skyrocketed after Thor: Ragnarok. Deleted scenes from the film show Thor and Bruce touching each other often. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Thor/Bruce (Avengers Movies) tag on FanFiction.net :Thor/Bruce (Marvel Comics) tag on FanFiction.net :Thor/Hulk (Avengers Comics) tag on FanFiction.net :Thor/Hulk (Avengers Cartoon) tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : Photos ThunderScience Ragnarok ship.jpg ThunderScience Green.gif Navigation